Poketheman
by thethymtravlingvampire
Summary: Sirius found something amzing XD this my frist fan fic plz reviwe
1. Chapter 1

One Day In The Mystical Magical Land Of Harry Potter…

Or James potter, on the account that Harry's not even in this story,

James was sitting below a tree taking a nice nap when Sirius came along

"james?"

"James?"

"JAMES?"

James, who likes his naps, was very annoyed

"What do you want Sirius?"

James said very…seriously

"I've just discovered the best invention in the world!"

Sirius said with the hugest grin in the world

"What is it?"

Sirius held up a deck of cards.

"Playing cards?"

"Not just any card, James my friend. Their called poke-the-man!"

"Are they pornographic?"

"No…,"

"Oh damn….So then what are we going to with them?"

"'what are going to with them', were going to prank people"

"Who?"

"Hagrid"

So of they went, to Hagrid's hut to prank him with Sirius ' awesome new playing cards called poke-the-man, (but the both of them being wizards and never paying attention in muggle studies) which were in reality Pokémon cards, to prank Hagrid by telling him that Dumbledore wanted him to find a Charizrad.

So James Knocked on the door, and Hagrid answered while pulling up his knickers.

"Oyi! What der' you want!?, I was in the middle of something!"

Sirius being Sirius asked, "Mmm, what where you doing?"

"…I was mmm…beating my basilisk…"

Then being James and Sirius they burst out into laughter.

Then Hagrid got mad.

"WHAT THE 'ELL DER YOU WANT?"

Yelled the very mad and embraced Hagrid.

"Oh mmm…right"

Said James

"Yes, the head master Dumbledore wanted you to find him a Charizrad."

Said serious, trying to sound serious

"A Charizrad? Well in the bloody hell I never head of such a thing"

"Yes, that's why we came here to give you this,"

Sirius said, handing him a card with a dragon like thing on it.

"All right then,"

Said Hagrid

"Come on Fang we're going on a mystical magical finding quest!"


	2. On the quest!

After James and Sirius left, hagrid began getting ready to go on a mystical magical finding quest!

"OOOOHHHHH, my name is Hagrid yes! And I'm going on a mystical magical finding quest to find a CHARIZARD."

Sung a blissful Hagrid.

"WOOF!"

Woofed Hagrid's trusty dog, Fang.

So they went, on the mystical magical finding quest to find a Charizrad. Thankfully Sirius had given him a card so he would know what the beast looked like, so when finally encountered it he would be able to identify it. So of they went, on the quest to a Charizrad. The sailed the world and slaw it wonders from something of some where, to the mountains of Peru, but finally decide that there was no place like London. And after a course of interesting events where Snape was judged and Wromtail was his accomplice, Hagrid and Fang end up wandering into the Malfoly manor and more interestingly a Death Eater meeting. So he walked up to Oldly-moldly-voldy…I mean Voldemort

And said,

"Have you seen this thing called a Charizrad, tom?"

And after being called his real name Voldly melted in Vodly-mort goop.

"…" because nobody said anything for a 2 hours.

Then some random death eather coughed, and it sounded a lot like gay baby.

And magically Voldemort returned.

"No I have not seen that thing because its not real."

Voldemort said mono-tone-duly.

"what?'

Hagrid said.

"It not real."

Voldemort said now get slightly pissed.

Hagrid considered this, for a long while and decided that Voldemort was lying and he continued on his quest.


	3. OH DANG!

After they left Hagrid's, James and Sirius found it hard to stop them self from laughing, and by the time the got back to the castle they were both a bit purple in the face. And once the settled in the great hall at the Gryffindor table across from Peter and Lupin they burst into laughter.

"What's up with you two?"

Asked the rat face pudgy boy know as Peter.

"We…hahaha…just pulled …hahaha…amazing prank!"

Said James

"It was quit amazing wasn't?"

Sirius said cockily.

"What did you do this time?"

Lupin moaned.

"Oh would you stop acting like you're my mother!"

James said.

"I'll stop acting like your mother when you start to behave properly."

Lupin replied, with a small smirk on his lips.

"OH THAT IT MOONY!"

And that really was it, because James jumped across the table and was about to give Lupin the beating of a life when

"James what are doing?"

James turned to see his one love. Lily Evens and behind her little pet Severus Snape.

"Oh…hi lily"

James said shyly as he sat back down in a proper manner.

She started at him with her accusing green eyes.

"So what where you talking about James?"

"Oh well nothing lily who's pretty"

"We just talking about this awesome prank we pulled on hagrid"

Sirius interjected.

"PRANK?!?!?!"

Lily yelled outraged

"See Lily I told that they where no good."

Severus said.

"I'll think you find it funny actually. See I found these card and see, I gave one to hagrid and told him that Dumbledore had sent me and James down there to tell him a Charizrad, but really it was me and James."

Said Sirius with a huge grin

Then the whole Great Hall went quite and felt like evil. At the front of the great hall stood hagrid and the dark lord moldy- I mean Voldemort.


End file.
